Death Presumed
by Wapeci
Summary: When life is to hard for Danny to bare,a heavy mistake becomes the only anwser.


Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom

No flames, PLEASE REVIEW!

Note: I would like to thank my friend very much A Skellingtons' Laughter who is my first/new beta-reader.

So…thank you!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Chapter 1: State

"I HATE YOU GUYS!"Danny forcefully slammed the front door shut and started walking on thepavement of the sidewalk. The night was freezing that day, a cold breeze madehim shiver slightly, for it was December and he was so blinded by his furythat he had forgot to grab his winter coat on his way out, again. Danny couldrecall doing the same thing when the ghostwriter almost drove him crazy thatone Christmas Eve.

He knew acting like that wouldn't solve anything. But he didn't care, hewas way too enraged to do so, he didn't even know where he was heading.He sighed dispersedly, slowing his pace and calming his nerves down. Healready felt bad about the whole fight. He just didn't know what to doanymore…

"_Where is my life heading?"_ He thought sadly, putting his hands in hispockets in a vain attempt to warm them.It was as if every little thing in his life had gone wrong since he hadgotten his ghost powers. School was harder then he would ever imagine, now that he was too occupied with the fights and so, with no time to study for allthe preparing exams, and he failed miserably. But hopefully that was justtests that didn't count as much as the real one coming in 3 days. There was no possible way he was going to pass it... Plus, with all the detentions he hadfor being late, not doing his homework or sleeping in class, he couldn't sayit was doing so well with his parents either. They had just received a callfrom Mr. Lancer, whom Danny now held a certain hatred for, to tell them howDanny skipped school, didn't have any of his homework done, slept inclass, was always late and, what really got them on his case, failed all thepreparing tests.

Which, eventually lead to an argument between him and his parents where hisparents were needling at him for being so 'uncaring' and so'irresponsible' and where Danny was trying to tell them he was sorry andthat it wasn't his fault but ended up yelling at them for notlistening. Danny closed his eyes firmly at the memory of what he told them while he wasinto his nervous breakdown. He didn't mean to say there were so uncaringtowards there own son, and were too obsessed with some stupid ghosts all thetime and that he didn't even know why they wanted to have kids anyway if…if they were just treating them like total garbage.

The look on their faces…

"What have I done?" He groaned, stopping his walk and putting his hands on hiscold face, regretting everything he said. He didn't mean to do so, to saysuch things. Since the town finally considers him a hero, his parents nowstopped at nothing to prove everybody wrong. Telling them placidly that DannyPhantom was just trying to manipulate themon thinking he was just planning a big attack on the city, saying he was aghost like all the others, a disgusting form of ectoplasm energy and so he hadto be destroy or ripped apart molecule by molecule for the good of science…

Right on the day…Where everything was going so wrong. Since then he avoidedand ignored his parents, so frustrated that he didn't even lay an eye onthem. But then it all made things much worse, not because his parents wereannoyed by it but because they didn't even notice…Absolutely _no_ reactions. So he stopped. He stop being so angry.Stop being so frustrated all the time.And started being miserable, sad and even depressed…What was the use of life if nobody notices you? Nobody cares? Where everysingle day you had to fight all theses tears as you stumble blindly to fightdepression itself? Of course, not the same could be said for Danny Phantom.People thought he was awesome, great, even handsome for some, a true hero!…But that wasn't him…they didn't even know him. He was Danny Fenton;shy, strange and clumsy… Recap; a total loser, some nobody… And it's notlike he could reveal himself just like that.

He knew that after a few days ofbeing finally happy to be appreciated, all the stress would knock him outcold."Life sucks." He announced out of the blue, wishing he could at least geta day off. A day where the only thing he could think was what junk he couldeat and what movies or games he would want to watch or play.

"Never going to happen…" He muttered to the sidewalk beneath hissneaker.

"Hey, kid! You okay?"

He turned around at the sudden unfamiliar voice to meet a blonde man in abrown winter suit looking concernedly at him. Danny blushed as he realizedhe'd been standing on the sidewalk doing nothing but stare steadily at thecold pavement, lost in thoughts.

"It's cold out here! What are you doing all alone at this time ofnight?"This time of night?

Surly he hadn't stayed out for that long. Danny thenbecame more conscious of his condition; he fingers were burning so much fromthe cold, he couldn't feel his feet, and he wasn't sure if he was wigglinghis toes or not. Not to mention, he was trembling as if he had just dived incold iced water.

"Hello?" Can you hear me, kid?"

"Y-yeah...I'm-m ok-key."

The man didn't seem to buy it that easily, especially went he was tremblingon his own words.A few seconds passed by in silence, the man seemed to be trying to figure outwhat he could do to be of some help.

"Do you want me to call your parents? Or bring you home?" He finally asked him, his voice more worried then before, unknowing that Danny wasfeeling dizzier by the second.

_"__…__Arg__...My head...what's going on?__"_ The boy thought feeling weaker in theknees as he fought to keep himself awake, and in a stand up position. Maybeaccepting help from the stranger didn't seem so bad after all.

"Nugh...I-I'm not-t feel-ing so-" He started , barely having time tofinish his phrase that he fell on the ground as his blurry vision caught onelast glimpse of the panicked man removing his coat and placing it on him,before total blackness took over Danny.

_To be continued…_

DPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDDPPDPDDPDPPDPDPDPPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was short but it was only to show Danny's state of mind.

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW! **

Ps: I always wanted to says 'to be continued' LAUGH! XD XD XD


End file.
